Communication protocols, such as Session Description Protocols (SDP), typically allow for the inclusion of a parameter to indicate that a device is capable of supporting a feature associated with communication (e.g., bandwidth, encoding, etc.). In response to such information, a communication function of a network can allocate network resources to ensure that a device can utilize certain communication features required for communication. Sometimes reservation of network resources is performed but the resources are not used. Such unnecessary reservations (e.g., allocation for potential use) of network resources cause resource constraints resulting in reduced capacity of network functions.